Something Sweet
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Eri and her girlfriend, Yuka, enjoy some time alone together… WARNING: Contains YURI


Title: Something Sweet…

Author: kira

Warnings: yuri

Genre: romance

Canon/Au: Canon time line

Summary: Eri and her girlfriend, Yuka, enjoy some time alone together…

_For Chrome Dragon…_

_Author's note: I'd like to thank my lovely and talented beta, Jen, for not only pinking this for me, but for also pointing me in the right direction…_

888

They had been in her room, sitting on her bed, gossiping about Kagome and her yankii boyfriend, when one thing led to another. Not that Yuka minded at all. She was lying flat on her back with her knees bent while Eri had a hand up her skirt. Giggling softly, she moved just enough to assist her girlfriend without making things too easy.

After a few minutes of stifled giggles, Eri had managed to pull Yuka's white cotton panties just past the curve of her buttocks. Hand on her girlfriend's bottom; she gently caressed the soft skin. Reaching under, she felt along Yuka's cleft, moving slowly upwards to brush her fingertips against the other girl's sex. Her soft folds were damp and sensitive, and she squirmed deliciously under Eri's feather light touch.

Grinning wickedly, Eri said, "Lie on my lap."

Yuka moved to do as she was told. She giggled when Eri flipped her skirt up onto her back, exposing the creamy white flesh of her behind. Leaving her that way for several long minutes, her right hand resting on the back of Yuka's thighs, Eri simply enjoyed the view. She never tired of looking at her girlfriend's body, their gym class together being her favorite subject. Besides, just looking tended to get her beloved Yuka in the mood for more. Adding a few tender, yet teasing, touches into the mix only increased the other girl's desire. "Get up…"

Yuka stood after making a show of sliding her body across her girlfriend's lap.

"Lift your skirt."

Again, Yuka did as she was bidden; raising the green pleats to show off her soft tangle of curls and bunched up panties. She giggled when Eri got down off the bed and onto her knees in front of her. Yuka closed her eyes, and let the sensations wash over her; the soft scraping of her panties' elastic down her legs, the gentle nuzzling of her curls form Eri's nose, a pair of strong, yet gentle hands that moved her legs as she stepped out of her panties. All of it was good as it hinted of more to come. She sighed; the soft rustle of fabric telling her Eri was now standing.

"Let go…"

When Yuka dropped her hem, Eri hugged her. She reached around to unfasten the waistband, pulling the zipper down. Moving away, both girls had a giggle-fest when Yuka's skirt pooled around her feet. Knowing her blouse just skimmed the top of her dark tangle of curls, Yuka smiled sweetly as she unbuttoned it, starting from the bottom.

It was all Eri could do to hold back the moan she felt rising in her throat as she sat back onto the bed. Yuka was lean and athletic, and when she reached behind to unfasten her bra, Eri pulled her close. Pushing her bra up, Eri cupped the other girl's breasts, before leaning forward to lick each nipple in turn until it grew hard. "Let's sit and play…" she whispered huskily, Yuka nodding silently in reply.

Sitting back on the bed, Eri helped Yuka position herself between her thighs. With their legs spread apart, the slightly older girl was able to play with her beloved's nether lips to her heart's content. Teasing some fluids onto her fingers, Eri rubbed up and down, occasionally paying more attention to the hard little nub at the apex of her slit. With her free hand, Eri pulled and rolled Yuka's nipple between her fingers. Nuzzling her girlfriend's neck, her breath blew hot and cold against Yuka's skin as she panted in time with the other girl.

Biting her lower lip to hold in her moan, Yuka wriggled under her girlfriend's tender ministrations. It felt so sinfully good and judging by her girlfriend's movements behind her, Yuka knew she was just as close to climaxing as Eri was. A few minutes later, she felt herself tense, the contraction deep within her belly stopping and starting with increasing intensity as she came. As she leaned back against her lover, Yuka sighed contentedly when Eri kissed her neck as she brought her right hand up and away. Licking her girlfriend's fluids from her finger, she said softly, "You always did taste like something sweet…"


End file.
